You and me we're the same
by KyrieEleison88
Summary: Harry Potter always felt that there was a part of him missing. He’d stare out of the window in the hot room the Dursleys had given him and wonder who was trying to contact him.
1. One day you'll find out

Title: You and me . . . We're the same

Summary: Harry Potter always felt that there was a part of him missing. He'd stare out of the window in the hot room the Dursleys had given him and wonder who was trying to contact him.

Disclaimer: Come on people you knowI don't own anything hereif I did wouldI really be writing fan fiction?

"Albus do we have to split them up?" Minerva McGonagall asked asProfessor Dumbledore lie the tiny bundle on the porch of the Dursleys home. The little boy that lied in the basket was sleeping peacefully, a cut on his forehead had dried blood around it.

"Yes Minerva" he sighed lying the note atop the child

"But that other woman . . . She's even worse than them" she shoved a finger toward the Dursleys door "Albus I beg you let her stay with them"

"Minerva we must remember the Dursleys have a child of their own. This'll be shock enough for them" he explained

"But - "

"We have to compromise they're two of the most powerful children in the world and we have to keep them safe by all means necessary"

They took one last look back at the boy and began walking over to the puttering motor bike where Hagrid was blubbering softly, In his thick arms there was another tiny bundle.

"They're so little, they gots no one else in the world Professor. And then James and Lily . . They didn't deserve this"

"I know Hagrid" Albus said taking the wriggling bundle.

"These kids need each other Professor" The large man blubbered.

"If it were up to me Hagrid they would be" Dumbledore reassured "You two can go, I'll take her there"

"Albus" Minerva whispered.

"Minerva it'll be okay. Trust that I'm making the right decision. I won't let anything happen to them" he said warily.

The graying witch nodded and taking another look back she apparated out. Hagrid took off on the motorbike and Albus walked back to the boy. He placed a cowry shell braceleton his wrist and a matching one on the girls.

"One day you'll find out" he told them before also apparating.

Authors Note: Anyone that has played Metal Gear Solid 2 will know where the title of my story is from ;)


	2. Early morning news

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sat in the hot room the Dursleys had given him out of fear, dressed in his boxers and stroking the cowry shell bracelet he'd had since birth. Staring out the window he washoping for a breeze, his stomach growled and ached terribly and he stunk also. He saw atop the clouds the faint glimpse of daylight, it signified the start of his fourth straight day locked in the room. Yet none of this bothered him nearly as much as what he'd been feeling inside of him, a yearning to be with someone. He felt that someone was calling him. Everyday of his life he'd felt it but only at the Dursleys did it seem to get stronger, and only recently had it caused him sleepless nights. He'd written Hermione and Ron about it, they assumed it was Voldemort but it couldn't have been, his scar hadn't hurt all summer. Ron had even gone so far as to suggest that maybe it was Sirius trying to contact him from beyond the veil. It wasn't _impossible_, he'd found that unusual things were common in the wizarding world. But he still felt it couldn't be him, though he would've liked it to have been. This person, thing or whatever it was was alive and trying to get his attention now more than ever.

He pulled his eyes away from the window when he heard the telephone ring several times, then the squeaks of Vernon and Petunia's bed springs and the soft shuffling of what he recognized to be Petunia's ragged pink slippers that she wore religiously.

"It has to be 5:00 a.m" he yawned climbing of the desk he'd sitting on an went over to the door to eavesdrop.

He didn't hear much, but he did hear the loud gasp his aunt let out and the even louder scream emitted seconds later. He heard her running upstairs where the next words from her mouth were like butter to his ears.

"Vernon Marge is DEAD!"

Authors note: I'm sorry the Chapters are so short I swear they were longer whenI wrote them in my notebook.


	3. New information

Could it be true? Had he heard right? Was his evil 'aunt' Marge really and truly dead? He had to confirm. Pressing his ear ever harder into the wooden door he didn't do so much as breathe as he strained to hear anything. There were jumbled words from a very sleepy Vernon but Petunia's words were clear as day.

"Marge is dead!" she cried again "They said it happened last night"

Harry was about to do his victory dance before he heard "The girl found her"

"She did it! You know she did and that boy have that . . Abnormality " he growled

'Abnormality?' Vernon only spoke that word when speaking about Harry being a wizard. Who was this 'girl' they spoke of? Could she be a witch? Why was she staying with Marge? They must've expected he was up because they quickly began walking toward his bedroom. He retreated to the lumpy bed and played possum. The locks clicked and Harry felt a burst of cold air shoot in from the Hallway. The Dursleys had boarded up his air conditioning vent after a fight with Dudley.

"My god it smells terrible in here" Vernon gagged

Harry wondered what did they expect when they left a teenage boy locked in a room, only let him outto use thebathroom three times a day, didn't ventilate his room or allow him to shower.

"We'll have to bring her here Vernon" Petunia informed as they closed the door.

"I certainly will not!" Vernon howled "How are we to know she won't do to us what she did you my poor sister!"

"You know we have no choice!" Petunia hissed

Harry picked up the sound that was most likely Vernon's fist slamming into the wall. He regularly did this usually into Harry's stomach.

"We have to tell him" she sighed when he stopped and broke down into choking sobs. "I know sweetie, I know. Come now we have to arrange Marge's funeral"

The squeaking floorboards gave him the signal that Vernon was on his way downstairs. Harry pulled away from the door and in a daze walked back over to the desk. The sun had risen and was beaming into the room beginning a new day. He had more than a million question's running through his head and it made him dizzy. He had to lie down. Who was this girl? Was she related to him? Was she who was trying to get to him? He didn't know but he did know one thing though through his confusion, only the new day would answer his question's.

Authors note: I don't know if i set up a time freme for you guys, this is post Ootp just before Harry's sixteenth Birthday. thanks to my reviewers you encourage me to write more.


	4. Possibilities

He must've drifted off because he was awoken by Petunia's small hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up, it's nearly noon" she informed "Clean this room, it stinks, Then go and take a shower and come downstairs and eat"

Shower? Eat? Downstairs? He hadn't been allowed downstairs since the summer began. He looked at his fragile aunt whose eyes were bloodshot and swollen, She must've cried all night. He didn't know why because it never seemed like she liked Marge before. With word of this news he practically jumped out of bed and began to clean. He'd finished faster than Petunia had anticipated, the floor was drying as she came upstairs with clean linens and clothes for him.

"Looks good" she complemented.

Harry brought the warm pile up to his nose and breathed deeply the scent of Gain™ . He noticed also in the pile was a suit.

"What's this for?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Your aunt Marge died last night" she said before sobbing into her handkerchief "You'll need it for when you go to the funeral"

"Oh really? I'm sorry" he lied trying hard to suppress his impending smile.

Petunia looked at him as she never had before "Are you really?" she asked

Harry didn't expect a follow up and was now on the spot "Uh yeah" he said "Even though we didn't get along it's . . . still . . . _sad_?"

'Didn't get along' wasn't the right phrase, they downright hated each other. She would pinch him until he was black and blue or give him hard slaps when no one was looking, not that anyone would object. She'd sic her dog on him and do or say other mean and nasty things to him. He knew it wasn't right to celebrate someone's death but he couldn't defend this one. She was dead, he was happy and hoped she'd gone to hell.

He was surprised then when she seized him and hugged him. It was brief but still he couldn't remember being hugged by her not even after his first week back when he'd informed her about Sirius's death. She must've not been thinking because when she realized she was hugging him she let him go fast.

"Ahem" she said wiping her nose and eyes "Don't mess it up. It should be around your size. Lunch is downstairs"

"Thanks" Harry said uncomfortably. She nodded and left.

Had she really just hugged him?

"Marge's death is making everything weird" he said to himself taking his clean jeans and t-shirt she'd given him into the bathroom with him. His shower was glorious, he'd even got to use some of their shampoo to wash his filthy hair. For the first time as he descended downstairs it was dead quiet. Vernon was staring out the back window with the telephone in hand, Dudley was picking at his food and Petunia stood by the sink sipping a cup of coffee.

There were several sandwiches on a platter and soup on the stove. Harry took no time filling the largest bowl he could find with the hot tomato soup. While doing so he couldn't wait and spooned some soup into his hungry mouth at the stove. It was so good that Harry shuddered as it made its way down to his waiting stomach. He ate some more and then a bit more before Vernon opened his mouth.

"Christ boy can't you wait until you're upstairs" he growled

Harry swallowed quickly what he had in his mouth and turned nervously "I"

"I don't want to hear it get-"

"Vernon!" Petunia snapped cutting Vernon off and looking at Harry wearily.

His uncle shut up abruptly, something rarely done. He took his food to the table and began to eat . . . A lot, as much as he wanted, All while watching his 'family' walk around like zombies. On his third bowl of soup Petunia chimed in . . .

"Stop eating like that you'll make yourself sick"

He looked up at her wondering if she was saying it out of concern? Certainly her attitude toward him had changed but he couldn't figure it out. As he finished his bowl and sure enough he did begin to feel sick and was soon on his knees throwing up all he'd eaten.

"I told you" she said from behind him.

"Leave me alone" he groaned flushing the toilet and rinsing out his mouth. She held out a plastic bag of cheese crackers and he reluctantly took it. "If I hadn't been starved for four days we wouldn't be in this problem" he mumbled shoving several into his mouth.

"You know your uncle gets out of hand sometimes" she answered following him as he began walking away.

"Whatever"

"I did bring you something when I could" she said trying to prove herself.

"Whatever" he said again going back into his room, suddenly he didn't want to be downstairs anymore. He lied on the bed and noticed that she still stood at the door.

"Harry . . ."

"What?" he answered not looking at her.

"I know I didn't tell you this when I should've but . . . I'm sorry about your godfather. I, uh, thought it was nice that you cared about Marge's death even though she wasn't the nicest person to you"

Harry stopped mid chew, he didn't even care that 'not the nicest person' didn't describe their relationship, if there was one at all. What threw him off was that she acknowledged Sirius and even went so far as to say she was sorry about his death.

"Um thanks" he said not showing how truly touched he was by her gesture.

They were both silent for a while until she sighed and stepped into the room. She took a seat beside on the bed and stared at him for a moment.

"You really do look like your mother more and more each time I look at you" she said softly.

When she said that Harry sat up and finally stopped cramming cheese crackers into his mouth. "Really?" he asked

She lifted her hand, Harry jumped back, she was known for her surprise slaps. But he was surprised when she just began to stoke his cheek. "Your eye's . . . they're exactly the same"

She continued to stroke his face and though Harry felt that this gesture was genuine, he couldn't help but notice how awkward and sort of scary this was.

"I know Vernon is . . . extreme at times" she admitted

Harry scoffed and pulled his face away. The tender moment was no more. "Extreme? That's not the word and you know it" he snapped

Petunia lowered her head and nodded slightly "I understand"

"I don't think you do" he snapped once more

She sighed and looked at him "Harry I want to tell you something"

"What!"

"You know sometimes . . people they want to tell something but they can't you know uh, look" she took a deep breath and started over "Do you remember last year when Vernon tried to throw you out?"

"Vaguely" he answered sarcastically

"He couldn't because Albus wouldn't allow him to. I was beyond his control . . . Do you understand?" she asked in a tone that said 'I really hope you understand'

Harry got the gist of it, what he couldn't figure out was what his aunt was trying to tell him. Was she going to tell him about that girl? By the tone of her voice he could tell if not it was something important. He nodded and clutched the sheets in anxiety.

"I would've told you earlier but I couldn't . . . Harry you-"

"Petunia?" Vernon said curiously poking his fat head into the room.

Petunia flinched when she heard his voice and in unison both nephew and aunt turned to face the fat man.

"Yes darling?" she asked

"What are you doing in here? Is that boy bothering you?" he asked staring fiercely at his nephew.

"No, no dear" she reassured "I just needed to tell Harry something"

Vernon stepped into the room in one swift movement and said "No you don't"

Petunia, still looking up at him, repeated "Yes I do"

He walked over to them a menacing look on his face. He towered over the two naturally small people and said once again, very slowly "No. You. Don't"

Petunia looked at her nephew and then up at her large husband and sighed. Standing up he placed his hammy hand on her shoulder and led her out. "Why don't you go downstairs and try to get Dudley to eat something?" he suggested "He's obviously so traumatized by the death of his favorite auntie that he can barely eat"

Petunia nodded softly and without a look back at Harry she descended downstairs. Vernon however, took a step back into the room and seized Harry by the back of his neck. He sunk his fist into his stomach and covered his mouth to muffle his cry of pain. He pushed him down onto the bed and hissed…

"I know you were up last night, shut up, I don't want you asking Petunia any questions and if I find out you have I'll lock you in here for the rest of the summer. You know I will!" The fat man looked back at the door noticing that it was entirely too quiet downstairs. "Darling is everything okay down there? Is Dudley eating"

"Only a bit Vernon" she called back even though Harry knew she was on the stairs trying to listen in.

"Well try to get him to eat more, we don't need him collapsing on us" he said

"Maybe he'll lose some weight after this" Harry mumbled under his breath.

Vernon's piggy like ears picked up the insult an Vernon punched the teen in the stomach once and then again. Harry let out a cry before Vernon clamped his fat hands over his mouth and nose.

"Vernon what was that?" Petunia asked knowing full well what it was.

Vernon clamped down even harder during his response. "Nothing dear" he said as Harry began flailing his arms around and kicking his feet.

"Oh" she said "Okay"

Vernon turned back to his nephew who was now a bright shade of red and desperate for air. A vindictive smile was on his face as he decided to see how far he could push this. Harry dug his nails into his uncle's arm, into the bed, into his head, he pulled on his hair,he scratched them along the wall trying hard to do anything to breathe. But all Vernon did was press more of his weight down onto his neck and head. For a second Harry thought his neck would be broken because of all the pressure but fortunately after a few minutes of this, when he was a nice, bright shade of purple Vernon let go and Harry took the deepest breath he ever had. He was about to cry out but Vernon held up his fist and he managed to hold back.

"Your cousin is coming" he said dabbing the sweat from his forehead and fixing his shirt. "A girl, her names Hayleigh. She was your Aunt Marge's granddaughter understand?"

Harry nodded thought his various gasps and coughs and Vernon turned on his heel and left closing the door, but not locking it, on his way out. Once his breathing was regular Harry sat down and tried to figure out the information he'd been given. This girl Hayleigh was his cousin? Could Aunt Marge's daughter had been a witch? Is that why he's never heard of her? He hated having unanswered questions. He'd had them all his life and now these were just some more in the long list. He placed his head on his knees and decided against telling Ron and Hermione about this girl. Not until he knew more about her himself. As he watched the clouds pass by and listened to the birds twitter, he thought of Sirius. He wished he could ask him about this girl but Sirius was no more . . .because of him. He lied down and tried not to think of the bad things and instead of the good. Maybe with this new girls arrival Vernon would leave him alone and maybe his aunt would continue to be nice to him and maybe Dudley would lose weight and maybe he and 'his cousin' would become friend and maybe . . . His thoughts trailed off as he fell into a sleep filled with possibilities.

Authors note: This was a long one I hope you all like it ;)


	5. Hayleigh arrives

Harry woke up to the smell of dinner cooking and the voices of many people. He popped up and hurried to the door desperately hoping that Vernon hadn't locked it like he usually did when company was over. To his surprise the door was open and he hurried to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands he noticed the dark imprints of Vernon's pudgy fingers across the bottom of his face and that his eyes were bloodshot.

"It could've been worse" he told himself as he checked to see if there was any bruising on his stomach. There wasn't. "I could've died without telling Ginny-"

"Who are you talking to freak?" Dudley asked letting himself into the bathroom and pushing Harry up against the sink as he did.

Harry turned his face away and stammered "No one"

"Figures" Dudley snorted "Weirdo"

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and was on his way back to his room when he decided to try something. If apologizing to Petunia got her to be nice to him, maybe it would work on Dudley. He turned and walked back down the hall stopping just as his cousin was about to close the door. Harry didn't want to imagine what he would do while he was in there.

"Um Dudley" he started off "I'm sorry about your aunt"

He finished with a look of sadness, he had to look as well as sound sincere.

Dudley looked his skinny, bruised cousin up and down. "No you're not"

Harry almost burst into a fit of laughter right then and there, but composed himself long enough to follow up with. "No I really am"

"Hmm" the large boy said before fixing his beady eyes upon Harry's face "I see dad got you"

Harry wasn't sure whether to nod or lie about it. How could he? It was blatantly obvious that Vernon did abuse him. Yet he knew that Dudley could also act sincere and when he gave in to the façade Dudley would use it against him.

"Well . . . Next time he does it-"

Harry knew what was coming next and decided to beat his slow witted cousin to the punch line. "I know, I know. You hope he kills me. I got it" he said quickly cutting him off "I was just trying to be nice you know?"

"Actually I was going to say once he's got his hands around you try and calm down. You have to try and act like it doesn't hurt, no matter what. And you can't freak out, that drives him" Dudley snapped "But I like your way too freak!"

The larger boy slammed the door in his face leaving Harry standing there feeling stupid and intrigued. This was the first he'd heard of Vernon doing anything abusive to Dudley.

Harry started off down the hall once again feeling a feeling he'd never felt for his cousin before . . . Remorse? It was this nagging feeling that caused him to stop mid step and wait for the other boy to exit the bathroom. When finally he did Harry ignored the foul smell that emitted from the enclosed room and walked up to him.

"Dudley" he said before gagging slightly

"What?" he asked looking in the mirror and beginning to fiddle with his greasy hair.

"What did you mean when you tried to give me the advice?" he asked quickly "How would you know?"

Dudley turned to him and lifted up his shirt sleeve. The top of his arm was covered in purplish bruises, he looked into his cousins green eyes and said. "You think it's easy when you're gone?"

Harry had just opened his mouth before Dudley hurriedly pushed past him, he could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "Hey Dudley" he called again

"What!" he asked impatiently not turning around

"I really am sorry" he apologized

Dudley nodded softly "Thanks" he uttered before going downstairs

Once again he began walking down the hall, no longer thinking about food but about his aunt and cousin. How could he not have figured out his uncle was abusing them too?

"I guess I shouldn't have assumed" he said to himself as he sat on the bottom steps looking at the room full of men and women talking about Marge as they dined. He decided to wait until they left to get some food, if there was any left. Petunia was serving Dudley a large helping of macaroni salad when he heard the front door click. Curiosity got the best of him so he tread back upstairs and down the other set of steps. It was Vernon. Harry almost went back to the stairs near the kitchen, at least there he could imagine eating. But he saw, as his massive uncle took off his damp coat, that there was a girl standing behind him. She was shorter than he was around 5'8, her hair was jet black like his and down to her mid back. She also took off her tattered coat and stood there timidly holding it in her arms as Vernon went back out to get what was most likely her bags. Harry's eyes were fixated on her and for some reason he felt connected to her.

"Hayleigh" he said softly

She turned and looked his way and he saw her eyes were just like his and that on her right arm there too was a cowry shell bracelet. She opened her mouth to say something but Vernon came back into the house grumbling and calling for Petunia who came running.

"Yes Vernon" she said obediently

"Where do you suggest we put her now?"

"I was thinking . . . in the room with Harry?" she answered unsure

"No!" he hissed lowly "They'll talk and-"

It was then when Vernon looked at the steps and saw him standing there. His fat face instantly turned red as he charged at the 16 year old.

"What are you doing out of that room!" he asked seizing him by the t shirt he wore

"I . . . I wanted to get something to eat!" he lied trying to keep his voice low. The chatter in the next room had died down and he'd assumed they were listening in on them.

"You'll get nothing if you leave that room again!" Vernon hissed shoving him up the stairs. Harry, unable to get good footing slipped and hit his chin on the steps. He let out a howl of pain that caused Vernon to grab him and shut him up as quickly as he could.

"Vernon" one of the women called "Is everything okay?" she asked

A bunch of chairs scraped against the floor in unison. Harry knew if they all came into the room he'd be locked in the room all summer. Petunia soon came to his aid and took him from Vernon's arms. She led him upstairs quickly with Hayleigh following. Something warm was trickling down his neck, he instantly knew it was blood. She pushed him into his room and led Hayleigh into Dudley's. There was no way Dudley would let her stay in his precious room for however long she was here.

"Stop assuming" he told himself grabbing an old t shirt and holding it to the cut. He stood by the door straining his ears to hear what Petunia was saying to the girl, but Vernon's loud voice from downstairs drowned anything audible out, He was sending everybody home. So he just waited. Minutes later Petunia walked out of the room and Harry stood in front of her wanting answers now.

"Who is that girl?" he asked "She doesn't look like my cousin"

"Cousin?" she asked puzzled

"Vernon said she was my cousin" he informed "Is she or is she not?"

"Petunia!" Vernon called already on his way upstairs

"Is she!" Harry asked again "Tell me the truth"

"What did I tell you boy!" Vernon asked taking Harry roughly by the shirt

"Aunt Petunia tell me the truth!" he called as Vernon began dragging him down the stairs, mumbling something about he knew where to put 'The Girl'. Try as he might Harry couldn't pull away from his uncle's grasp and before he knew it he was back in the crawlspace under the stairs. In one swift movement the door was locked and frustrated, Harry kicked it several times half hoping to knock it off its hinges.

"Shut all that up boy!" Vernon roared banging on the door with his fat fist.

With a final kick Harry pulled his long limbs up to his chest. The 'room' was far smaller than he'd remembered and the bed was also.

"How do you expect me to sleep in here!" he screamed defiantly

No one responded. He wanted to kick the door more, scream and beat his fist on the wall as if he were still a child, yet he did not. Why? Fear. It made him sick to his stomach to admit that after all these years of battles he was _still_ afraid of his uncle. Harry knew the locks on the door were new because he'd helped put them on. He ran his tongue over the fleshy spot where Vernon had hit him with the butt of the power drill because he didn't hand him the right screws. The force had knocked out one of his molars. And he couldn't possibly break them without a bunch of noise. All he could do now was bide his time and wait until someone let him out.


	6. Revelation

Harry sat in the small, dusty crawlspace under the stairs atop the lumpy child sized bed, with his long legs pulled up to his chest. He was counting the panels on the 'ceiling'. Thirty one panels to the right of the door there would be two knots a long one that resembled the number one and two more round ones that looked like the number eight. Seven up from that there would be a loose panel. When he pushed it up, inside there would be a composition notebook and a four color ink pen. In that book, from ages six to twelve he had written all of his innermost thoughts and feelings, which included songs and poetry. When the coordinates were reached (it was only then that Harry realized that the numbers coincided with his birthday), he got onto his knees (he no longer had to stand on his tip toes to reach) and sure enough the book and pen were still there. As he put the panel back into place and sat down a loose page fell out of the dusty book. On it was one of his later entries written about a week before his Hogwarts letters started to arrive. He was ten and the entry was about the two weeks he'd spent with Vernon and Dudley, alone. Petunia was away caring for a sick Marge and Vernon had taken full advantage of the situation. It read . . .

July 12, 1991

Aunt Petunia is coming home today. I heard Dudley cheering while talking on the phone with her. Uncle Vernon has gone to pick her up. I guess aunt Marge got better. I don't know if I should tell her about how Uncle Vernon has kept me in here practically everyday since she left. Or how he beat me so bad that he almost had to take me to the hospital. I don't think she'll care very much about that. But I think she will care if I told her about the other night when Uncle Vernon came in and made me do things to him. At school they told us to tell someone. But Uncle Vernon said if I told he'd kill me.

The journal entry suddenly ended there. When he turned over the paper, scribbled very sloppily was the date and the eight words.

July 13, 1991

Maybe I should've just kept it a secret.

Old memories flickered behind his eyes like a broken movie. Memories he'd suppressed since having to deal with Voldemort among other things. . . Petunia had come home later that day and he'd worked up the courage to tell her about the incident. When she confronted Vernon he called him a 'filthy little liar' and had beat him to the point of unconsciousness. As he divulged deeper into his psyche he remembered something he hadn't before. Petunia had come into the cupboard later that night while he was hovering in and out of consciousness and had gently cleaned his wounds and stoked his face, all while whispering 'I'm sorry Lily'. Petunia never went away again. And the traumatizing incident never occurred again.

Harry lied the page down beside him and shuddered softly. Now that he thought about it thought Petunia had her moments, she actually stopped a lot of dreadful things from happening to him. As he read on each entry brought back a memory he'd suppressed. True, it was for good reason. Many of the entries had to deal with incidents with his cousin and countless acts of child abuse a-la his Uncle Vernon. Tucked away there were a few good memories. Like the time when he'd been allowed to go with them to the petting zoo for Dudley's 7th birthday. Sure Dudley had coaxed a goat to chase him around the pen, but when the llama bit the chubby boy he was able to enjoy the rest of the trip. Or like the time he went with them to the carnival and a nice lady paid for him to get on several rides and even helped him on a game in which he'd won a stuffed bear that Dudley had taken once they were home.

"Funny" he thought "I probably wouldn't have remembered that if hadn't read this"

This was true. Obviously while suppressing memories those had gotten pushed into the depths of his mind.

The journal ended on July 2nd 1992 the day before Dursleys had given him the smaller of Dudley's rooms. Just as he finished he heard Vernon and petunia's door slam and Petunia's shrill voice.

"Who did you tell him she was?" Petunia asked curtly

"His cousin"

"Cousin, Vernon? Come now they look exactly alike. How do you expect him to believe that? He's not stupid"

"He won't see her then. I'll keep them both locked up here"

"Vernon no" Petunia pleaded "He has to know"

"No he does not. We don't need him knowing he has an ally here! They'll do us in like she did Marge! You know they will. The boy's bitter Petunia"

"Nonsense, they wouldn't Vernon" Petunia stated "And if he's bitter its because of you! You know Marge had heart problems! I tried to get her on a diet but of course she wouldn't have it. She was convinced she was fine. Her heart couldn't take it and you know that's what killed her"

"No, I don't Petunia. I spoke to Marge just days before she passed. She told me she'd never felt better and the doctor had said she'd lost eight pounds. I asked her had she been taking her medicine and she told me she had.How do you explain that one!"

"It just wasn't enough, Vernon" Petunia answered simply

"Because that 'girl' did her in! She killed my sister! You know she goes to a school like the boys. They'll get us both, I know you know. that's why you're cozying up to the boy now."

"Vernon!" she hissed "He's my nephew! And I think he needs to know that Hayleigh is his sister!"

Harry felt as if he'd been hit with a ton of bludgers at one time. So it was true all of his suspicion was true. Hayleigh was his sister. He pressed his ear ever harder to the air vent grate, even though his face was numb. He had to know more.

"How dare you defend their abnormality, Petunia?" Vernon roared

"I-"

"I won't have it!" the fat man screamed and minutes later The sounds of his aunts pain filled screams echoed through out the house. Following that were several gasps and then finally her gagging." You'll tell him nothing UNDERSTAND? Both of them will know nothing of this ! I'll kill them both if they find out, and then I'll kill you. Understand, Petunia? Understand!"

"Yes" she gasped once he let her go.

"This is for our own good, Petunia. I just want you to understand that" he huffed

The conversation died down after that and all Harry was left with were lines across his numb cheek. He had a sister. He wasn't the last of this family. He slid back onto the bed and instinctively knew that come hell or high water he was going to get to her tonight, all he had to do was wait a little bit.


End file.
